Users watch multiple channels using a program viewing device. For example, a user may switch between a plurality of channels during a viewing session. Switching between multiple channels may lead to a user missing at least part of a scheduled program. For example, a user may switch channels and fail to return to the initial channel before a scheduled program begins. The conventional approach fails to notify a user when programming is scheduled to begin.